lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate of Heaven
'Gate of Heaven '''is Magus´s main defensive move and tecnique. Relying on his ki and inner force as well as his angelic nature, this is an advanced skill that took years for Magus to truly master. Overview Due to Magus´s angelic nature, he is a nexus. A nexus is a point or a person where all dimensions unite into one. With Magus being one of these nexus, he is able to travel between dimensions and manipulate dimensional energies to create portals and even new dimensions. After years of training, Magus has completly masteted his innate ability to manipulate these dimensional forces for various purposes, this one being the creation of his strongest defensive spell. Due to having a strong connection with his home, what mortals can Heaven, Magus is able to easily open portals and manipulate that dimension and all of it´s energies. The mystical instability of portals, when mixed with Ki, a dimensional portal automatically becomes a vast force of energy absorption. By using his Ki and inner force, Magus is able to create what see on your right. This is the Gate of Heaven. The symbols that are found on the metal bar are the mystic inscription that permits for the dimensional portal to exist in this dimension, Earth. As said before the portal itself is a very powerful energy absorver. The portal can be opened by mere force of will and with gestures and it can also be manipulated. When opened, that portal proves to be the ultimate defense against all kinds of enemy attacks, no matter how powerful or the type of attack it faces. Due to the dimensional energy produced, Magus is automatically removed as the target of the attack being the new target the portal itself. Following the laws of physics, energy and similar forces attract each other. And once attracted to the portal, almost every type of attack is absorved. The true quantity of power the portal can drain is still unknown but many believe it to be truly limitless. Almost every energy based attack is completly neutralized and removed. After it is drained, the energy is transfered to the dimension Heaven where it remains lost. Even so the portal is only effective against energy based attacks as physical attacks can easily negate the portal and the portal itself is not very durable which means although almost every energy based attack is absorbed, the portal can be easily destroyed if there proves to be any casual damage to the gate as if the inscription of the portal is destroyed, then the gate is not allowed to exist in this dimension however Magus has somewhat surpassed this effect, allowing him to use his own power to sustain the portal for a significant period of time even when the inscripton is heavily damaged . Magus can open and close the portal at will and he can also increase and decrease it´s size considerably, thus increasing it´s power and defensive capabilities. The true key to the move is focus and inner peace. Being a highly advanced move, it takes a lot of energy and ki to use, being only used in cases where Magus´s own formidable durability is maybe not enough for him to remain unharmed from a powerful attack. From what has been seen, it is safe to assume the Gate of Heaven can be performed in any dimension, allowing interdimensional teleportation to both Heaven and Earth. The possibility of transportation between other dimensions still remains unknown. It is also safe to assume that with effort and more concentration, Magus can increase the quantity of energy and power that the portal is capable of sustaining and at the peak of his power, Magus has been able to create, manipulate and control multiple portals at the same time with ease. Other Effects. '''Seal of Destiny: '''As said before, Magus has total mastery over dimensional energies. He can use his mastery over these type of energies to actually turn the portal even more unstable. When the portal turns unstable, the dimensional energies of the other side actually become more unstable beginning to drain energy and even living beings of that other dimension. They begin to create a centrific force that pushes these same beings and objects to the portal. When he doesn´t show mercy for others, Magus uses this to attract others to his portal and trap them in Heaven. After closing the portal, if the target has no power over dimensional energies, then they are totally trapped in that other dimension. Surely this power can work against Magus as well as he too is in the range of the seal however due to his control over the portal itself, it is incredibly difficult for the technique to work against him, I dare say impossible. '''Interdimensional Teleportation: '''Besides it´s defensive and offensive powers, the Gate of Heaven still functions as a portal. Due to Magus´s control over it, he is able to for example use it to enter Heaven and from there create a second portal to Earth once again but placing him in a strategic position such as behind his enemy to attack him. His mastery is so precise, he can even negate the draining powers of the portal, allowing him for example to create a portal in Heaven, project a powerful attack there and later send this same attack by the portal to attack his target on the Earth dimension. It has been also theorized that the dimensional energies even increase the attack´s speed and power along with his own. '''Weapon: '''The Gate of Heaven has been used at least twice as a projectile such as a rock, ect to severly damage his enemies or act as a distraction for another more powerful attack. '''Dimensional Augmentation: '''Due to his angelic nature, Magus´s powers are more powerful and focused on his home dimension which is Heaven. By using his control over dimensional energies, he is even able to summon dimensional energies from Heaven and fuse them with the environment and use them to become infinetly more powerful. By using this portal, Magus is able to access levels of power he would never be able to on Earth for example. Magus has used the portal many times to lure powerful enemies to Heaven and fight them with access to all his power while they remain in their normal status of power. '''Holy Blast: ' By using his superb control over various kinds of dimensional energies, Magus is able to use his control over those to manipulate Heavenly energies and form them into a very powerful blast of energy. Once this attack is generated, Magus is able to send it by the gate directly to attack the opponent. This blasts is incredibly powerful and with it´s light is capable of destroying and neutralizing any kind of darkness attacks, spells or creatures in a vast area. This is the attack´s main effect however it can still be used as a regular blast, being able to obliterate full armies of enemies in mere seconds. Entymology Coming Soon Variations Coming Soon Shadow Counterpart Coming Soon History Coming Soon Battles C''oming Soon'' Trivia Coming Soon Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Attacks Category:Lookout I/II